The Battle For Ongaku
by DoubleYukipo
Summary: Oliver is a new student at Len's school, he seems normal, but in reality, he is a mage who is seeking a partner to help him save Ongaku from Merli and her army of dark beings with the help of a fairy named Lapis. He needs a partner to help him, and it seems like Len is the only option. Pairings: LENxOLIVER, RINx LAPIS.
1. Annoying friends and Giggles

**HI PEOPLE! I'm going to try to finish this, but I get writer's block easily so... yeah... *INSERT DISCLAIM HERE***

**LEN'S POV**

" GET UP NOW OR I'LL EAT ALL OF YOUR BANNANNAS! " My twin sister, Rin, shouted into my ear. She usually wakes me up because GOD FORBID we use alarm clocks, it sucks. '' I'm 'comin... " I mumbled groggily.

I got dressed an went downstairs for breakfast. " I made omelettes, " Rin said as I entered the kitchen. " Ham and cheese? " I asked. " You know it!" Ham and cheese omelettes are my favoritest food ever, besides bannannas, of course.

So we ate, then we started walking to school, it was very boring. " GUYS! WAIT FOR US! " Kaito and Gumi were behind us. " Walk faster and we won't have to, " Rin said as they finally caught up to us.

" It's Kaito's fault! He takes forever in the bathroom! "

" I need to moisturize! My face isn't this beatiful for no reason!"  
" Your face isn't beatiful! "

" OH, YOU DID _NOT_ JUST SAY THAT! "

" I BELIEVE I DID, SIR! "

" BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP! " I screamed. Every. Freaking. Morning. I have to deal with this crap, even on weekends! It gets old. " Sorry, Len, " they both said, they're scared of me, so I can usually break them up pretty quickly, but still!

I heard a little giggle from behind me, I turned around,but no one was there. Great, now they're making me hear things.


	2. British boy and Shoulder whispering

*** INSERT DISCLAIM HERE ***

**LEN'S POV**

We had somehow managed to get to school on time, we only had two minutes before the bell rang, but we made it! " THE WORLD IS ENDING! THEY'RE ACTUALLY ON TIME! " SeeU, one of my other friends, exclaimed.

" Shut up, " I huffed. " Everyone sit down, now! " Our homeroom teacher, Ms. Sakine yelled aggresivley. Ms. Sakine was scary, especially when she was drunk... " Today, a new student will be joining us. GET IN HERE! "  
A boy walked in timidly, he wore a sailor like outfit and had bandages on his right** eye and foot, he looked no more than twelve. " This is Oliver Twist, he skipped a few grades, that means he's smart, so if you need someone to do your homework ask him. Anything you want to add, kid? "  
" M-my last name isn't Twist, ma'am... It's Engloid... " Oliver mumbled softly. " OMG! YOU'RE BRITISH! " a random girl cried, this got all the other girls squeeing and such, how annoying... but I had to admit, the kid was absolutely adorable.

" SHUT UP! " Ms. Sakine screamed. " You go sit by Len, he's over there. " All the girls gave me dirty looks as Oliver made his way to his seat. I would never admit it, but they kind of creeped me out, girls are scary...

" I can't do that, I don't even know him! " Oliver whisper-yelled to... his...shoulder? "Who're you talking to? " I asked. He looked up, seemingly startled. " Oh, u-um... n-no one..."

Great, another crazy one.

**** I'm not really sure which eye it's on, it's my right, but I'm not sure if that would make it left or not...**


	3. Fairies and an invitation

*** INSERT DISCLAIM HERE*  
_**

**Oliver's POV**

" Lapis, you can't talk to me while I'm in class! People might hear us! " I said as I pulled the little fairy off my shoulder, school was finally over and I was walking home. " But there was so much potential in him! He would make an excellent partner! " She argued.

A partener was a person who faught along the side of a magical being and protected them in battle, I have yet to find one, which was unusual for a twelve year old mage like myself, but the contract involved kissing! Kissing was way to intimate for someone you had just met! Plus, it's just plain gross!

" Well we can't exactly just ask him straight off the bat! What would you do if some random stranger came up to you and asked you for something like that? "

" I'd say yes. "

" Of course _you_ would! You'd know what they were talking about! "

" ... No coment... "

" That's what I thought. "  
" You talking to your shoulder again? " I turned around to see Len and three other people standing there. I quickly hid Lapis behind my back. " Y-yeah, I guess I am... " I said. I wondered if they heard me, I'm not really good at talking to people other than my family and Lapis, which is part of the reason why I didn't have a partner yet...

" What have you git behind your back? " One of the other people asked, she looked a lot like Len, but, y'know, in girl form. " I-it's nothing, " I lied. " Then let me see your hands. Crap! " I'd rather not, it's kind of personal... "

" You said it was nothing."

" W-well, that's because... "

The girl grabbed my hands from behind my back, I closed my fingers, but as soon as I did, the girl was prying them back open. " Rin, stop! " The girl stopped and looked back at the source of the noise, Len!

" If he doesn't want to show us, he doesn't have to, " he said. " Fine... " the girl dropped my hand and returned to the group. " Sorry about her, she's kind of... well... you know... "

" I-it's alright..."

" You 'wanna walk go to our house? It's not far, and it looks like you were heading in the same direction anyway... so..."

" Is that really alright? "

" Of course it is! "

" Alright, then! Let's go! "


	4. Fairies are real and Craziness

*** INSERT DISCLAIM HERE***

**LEN'S POV**

" Why did you invite him? " Rin whispered to me. " Because I can, now shut up before he hears you! "

" But he's wierd! Look at him, he's talking to his hand! "

I looked back at Oliver, and sure enough, he _was_ talking to his hand. " Well, he had something in it earlier, maybe it's his pet or something. " I suggested. " Or maybe, " Rin said, pausing dramatically, " it's a fairy, and he's helping save her fairy realm!"

" Don't be stupid, Rin, fairies aren't real. " Seriously, out of all the stupid things to suggest. " They are to real! " Oliver shouted angrily. " Woah, kid, calm down, Len was just kidding, right, Len? " Kaito said. " Y-yeah, of course I was, fairies are real, I know that..." Rin was right, the kid _was _crazy, and I didn't really want him in our house...

Oliver' face turned a deep shade of red and scrunched itself up as if he was about to cry, suddenly I felt bad for thinking he was crazy, even though it was true... " I- I was j-joking too," he said, " I just remembered that I have to go get stuff for dinner tonight, so I should probably get going."

" But we haven't even got to the house yet, " I said. " I-I'm sorry, but I really must go." Then he turned around and ran away. " Oliver, wait! " I called, but it was no use, he wasn't coming back.

" Nice going you guys, " Gumi said disapprovingly. " It's not our fault that he's crazy! " Rin yelled. " If he wants to believe in fairies and talk to himself, that's fine with me, but _I_ don't want anything to do with him! So leave me out of it! " Rin stomped off, Gumi following her so she could drag her back later.

" I'm 'gonna go home, see 'ya, Len. " Then Kaito was gone too, I was alone. Stupid over reactors... I started heading in the direction that Gumi and Rin went when I relized- _Oliver is all alone... _This kind of made me feel bad since it was partially my fault, so I decided that I would go look for him.


	5. Singing and OH CRAP!

*** INSERT DISCLAIM HERE ***

**LAPIS' POV**

Oliver and I were in an old abandoned music store, I was on top of a piano, he was leaning against the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head in his arms. I heard him sniffle a bit.

" What's wrong? " I asked him. He didn't respond. I flew over to him, landed on his hand, and asked again. This time he looked up, tears streaming down his face and said- " It's happening again!"

" What's happening again? "

" You know what I'm talking about, Lapis. There going to tell everyone at school that I believe in fairies and everyone'll think I'm crazy! Then I won't be able to make any friend _or___find a partner, then I won't be of ant use to Ongaku! "

" Don't say things like that, Oliver, even without a partner, you've still got your powers. "

" What good are they? I'm a horrible song mage! I can't even sing! "

" Can't sing? _You? _I've heard you sing before, you're amazing! "

" No, I'm not. "

" Yeah you are! Now how does that song go...?"

" Lapis, I'm not going to sing so just sto- "

I used my magic to create the music for the song I was talking about, I waited for the intro, then I started singing.

" _Sitting in class and staring off into space, _

_it's you that I love, and you occupy a special place,_

_Jets in my heart look like they're ready to go_

_And leave all the world below " _

I stopped so I could try to remember what came next, then, Oliver started singing.

" **You and I, we've got a special kind of thing here;**

**A little bit of Heaven on Earth just for us to share**

**When you hold me tight it's a soaring sort of feeling**

**When you have to go,it's like I'm losing my wings"**

At this point, I remebered the rest of the words and joined in.

_**"Your the pilot in my heart**_

_**you guide me through the storm**_

_**your love is my fuel when I've run dry~**_

_**Everyday I'm with you is**_

_**A trip in luxury**_

_**We've got the green**_

_**and we are cleared to take it to the sky**_

_**You and I'll fly away from everything**_

_**we're leaving it all behind, and we'll go on together**_

_**when we're gone will they still tell stories of how**_

_**our love never could die, and look up to the sky?**_

_**You and I'll fly away from everything**_

_**Beyond the horizon line, I see the destination**_

_**No rescheduling, no delays, **_

_**the tower doesn't decide our fate**_

_**When you and I'll fly away!"**_

**" You sent my heart into the heavens above**

**But I know you'd be there when I caught up to it with my love**

**Shine in the sky just like the stars in the night**

**A crimson and sapphire light "**

_" When we grow up, will you be there to hold my hand?_

_A steady guiding voice in my mind as I try to land_

_Grown-Ups try to tell us we'll never be together_

_But we'll fight the turbulence forever"_

_**" You don't think it's true do you?**_

_**What they say of this match?**_

_**Without my pilot, I would lose control and I would crash**_

_**Fly with me**_

_**You and I'll fly away from everything**_

_**we're leaving it all behind, and we'll go on together**_

_**when we're gone will they still tell stories of how**_

_**our love never could die, and look up to the sky?**_

_**You and I'll fly away from everything**_

_**Beyond the horizon line, I see the destination**_

_**No rescheduling, no delays, **_

_**the tower doesn't decide our fate**_

_**When you and I'll fly **_

_**When you and I'll fly**_

_**When you and I**_

_**And you and I**_

_**And you and I**_

_**And you and I'll fly away!"**_

We finished, smiling and laughing as we did. " Feel better now? " I asked Oliver. " Yeah, thanks, Lapis. "  
" WHAT IS THAT? "  
We turned our heads to the door, Len was there.

_Italic= Lapis singing_

**BOLD= Oliver singing**

_**BOLD ITALICS= Lapis and Oliver singing**_

The song is called You and I'll Fly Away it's an original Oliver song by Koda-P


	6. Fairies ARE real? and Partners?

*** INSERT DISCLAI- Alright, I think you get the ideas by now, so I'm not 'gonna do this anymore.**

**OLIVER'S POV**

"WHAT IS THAT? " Oh crap! Len saw Lapis! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?! " U-um...it's a... a doll? " I tried meekly. "Let me hold it then. "

" I-it's very important to me, so I'm not really comfortable with- " Len snatched Lapis out of my hand and examined her. " This isn't a doll, what is it? " I wondered if he would believe that she was a fairy if I told him, judging from what he had said earlier, I didn't think he would, but it was my only option, because I don't think he would buy " small robot".

" She's a fairy, her name is Lapis, Aoki Lapis, she comes from a land called Ongaku, but her evil sister, Merli, is trying to take it over. I'm helping Lapis and an organization called ' The Karu Yousei' stop her, I'm a song mage, by the way. A song mage is a wizard or a witch who casts spells using songs and- "

"STOP! Just stop. Let me think for a minute. "

So I stopped and let him process everything I was telling him, it took him quite a while to process. "Hey, Len, you done thinking yet? " Lapis asked. " It can talk?!" Len asked, seemingly astonished.

" Well, yeah, I'm a fairy, not a wild animal! Also, I am not an _it _I am a girl, thank you very much! "

" Oh, sorry. "

" It's fine. "

This is getting us no where, it looks like _I _need to step in. " You two can bake cookie later, but Len needs to figure out what he's going to do," I said. " What do you mean what I'm going to do? "

" Well, you can either keep your mouth shut about this or you can get your memory erased, your pick. "

" Does the memory erasing thing hurt? "

" Quite a bit. "  
" Then I'll choose option one. "

"Alright, it's settled!"

Thank god _that's_ over with, I was starting to get annoyed. "So, Len, you 'wanna be Oliver's partner? " Lapis asked. " His what? " My face suddenly got extremely warm. " Nothing! It's nothing! " I cried, quickly stuffing my finger in Lapis' mouth.

" Then why is your face so red? "

" It's not-OW! "

Lapis had just _bit me._ She actually _bit me._ " What was that for? " I asked angrily. " As much as I love the taste of your finger, I wanted it out of my mouth. You need a partner, and I'm 'gonna get you one! "

" What's this partner business about, anyway? You two are making such a fuss over it... "

" A partner is a person who fights for and protects a magical being, usually a partner is a non-magical being, but after they agree to the contract, they'll have the same powers as their master. "

" I think I can do that, what do I have to do to become his partner? "  
" It's easy! All you have to do is kiss him! "  
" That sounds easy enou-Wait! What? "

" Come on! It's not that bad! It doesn't even have to be very long! Just one second! That's all it takes! "

" Yeah, but... "

" But what? Don't tell me it'll be your first kiss?"  
" No, not for me. But what about Oliver? "

They just _had_ to bring it up, didn't they? "U-um..." Lapis and Len stared at me expectingly.

" S-so what if it is? I-it doesn't really matter anyway... "

" Seriously? " They both said at the same time. Then they busted up laughing. " Oh, come off it! I'm twelve, remember? " I snapped. " I-I'm sorry, Oliver, but... but still! " Lapis chortled out.

Len had stopped laughing, but now he was grinning goofily at me. " W-what? " I asked. " It's nothing... it's just that... I just noticed that you're a total tsundere! " That being said, he started laughing again. People piss me off...

" So are you two gonna do it, or not? " Lapis asked. " I'm fine with it, " Len said. Then, it was back to staring at me. " Fine... But it's not because I want to! " And so, it was settled.


	7. Eye mark thingy and Partnership

**LEN'S POV**

" Uncover your mark, Oliver, " Lapis said. Oliver undid his eye bandage and let it fall to the floor, his eye was a deep shade of blue with flecks of gold sprinkling it and had a silver eighth note in the place of the pupil, I tried not to stare too much, but it was so pretty!

" Let's just get this over with, " Oliver huffed. " Alright, so do I just kiss him or is there, like, a spell or something we need to say first? " I asked. " You have to touch his mark first, then you kiss him, " Lapis explained.

I reached out and gently touched his eye, I din't want to poke it too hard, I mean, seriously, what an inconvinient place to put it! Oh well, at least it wasn't on his butt or his... ANYWAY! I got the eye poking done, so now all that's left to do is... kiss him, I guess...

" You ready? " I asked. " Y-yeah, I just want to get it over with..." But we didn't get it over with, I know I said that it sounded easy, but know that I actually had to do it... " Come on, you two! It's not that hard! I 'wanna bake those cookies, Len! Hurry it up! " Lapis called, it's wierd, she's starting to sound more and more like a drill seargent...

" Well, here goes 'nothin... " I said. Then I pressed my lips softly on Oliver's, we were kissing, and let me tell you- _It. Felt. Amazing. _Not only were his lips super soft, but there was this nice, warm feeling inside of me that was making it's way up my body, and also his face was really soft, like a girl's, I didn't want it to end, but eventually, it had to, so I was going to enjoy it while I could.

" Alright, you can stop now. " As soon as Lapis said it, Oliver was pulling away, part of me wanted to pull him back, but I knew if I did he would get mad at me, and the thought of Oliver being mad at me made me sad for some reason.

" You look amazing, Len! " Lapis exclaimed. I looked into the window at my reflection " What do you mean? Nothing's chan- " my left eye... it was now an even darker blue than before, it had specks of gold in it and a silver eighth note in the place of the pupil...


	8. Covering it up and a serious question

**LAPIS' POV**

Len looked really freaked out, and as funny as that was, I knew I had to deal with him. " Len, calm down... don't flip out... " I said as soothingly as possible. He nodded weekly, not tearing his eyes away from the mirror.

" I know what you're thinking, ' What am I supposed to tell people about this? ' Well good news! You don't have to tell them anything! Oliver and I can do a spell and it won't look like that unless you're in Ongaku! " This got his attention.

" Really? "

" 'Yep! "  
" Then how come Oliver has to wear those bandages? "  
" Because, he's a natural song mage, it can't be covered up that easily. "

" Oh. "

" Yeah. Oliver! Come on, we've gotta do the eye thingy! "

So i summoned the music for the spell, this confused Len at first. " We're called _song _mages for a reason, " I explained, he seemed satisfied with that, so we started singing.

" _**Tsuke ma Tsuke ma Tsuke ma Tsuke**_

_**Pachi Pachi tsukema tsukete**_

_**Tsuke ma Tsuke ma Tsuke ma Tsuke**_

_**Kawaii no Tsukema Tsukeru "**_

**" Iina iina sore iina**

**Pacchiri pacchiri sore iina**

**Iina iina sore iina**

**Kibun mo ue o muku "**

_**" **__Dododododododododo_

_Tsukeru taipu no mahout dayo_

_Jishin o mi ni tsukete mieru sekai mo kawaru ka na "_

_**"Onaji sora ga dou mieru ka wa kokoro mo kakugo shitai**_

…_**dakara…**_

_**Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru**_

_**Pachi pachi tsukema tsukete**_

_**Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru**_

_**Kawaii no tsukema tsukeru**_

_**Dododododododododo "**_

_" Samishii kao o shita chiisana otoko no ko_

_Henshin beruto o mi ni tsukete egao nikawaru ka na"_

**"Onna no ko ni mo aru tsukeru taipu no mahou dayo**

**Jishin o mi ni tsukete mieru sekai mo kawaru ka na**

**Onaji sora ga dou mieru ka wa kokoro mo kakugo shitai**

…**dakara…"**

_"Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru_

_Pachi pachi tsukema tsukete_

_Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru_

_Pachi pachi tsukema tsukeru no"_

_**"Pacchiri pacchiri omeme no ko**_

_**Pachi pachi tsukema tsukete**_

_**Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru**_

_**Kawaii no tsukema tsukeru"**_

_**"**_**Iina iina sore iina"**

_"Iina iina sore iina"_

_**"Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru**_

_**Pachi pachi tsukema tsukete**_

_**Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru**_

_**Pachi pachi tsukema tsukeru no"**_

_"Pacchiri pacchiri omeme no ko_

_Pachi pachi tsukema tsukete"_

**"Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru**

**Kawaii no tsukema tsukeru"**

_**" Dododododododododo**_

_**Dododododododododo**_

_**Dododododododododo**_

_**Tsuke ma tsukeru**_

_**Tsuke ma tsukeru "**_

" There, it's done, look at yourself now! " I said proudly. Llen looked in the mirror and sighed in relief. " Hey, I have a question. "

" What? "

" Isn't that song about putting on fake eyelashes? "


	9. Rin and another OH CRAP!

**RIN'S POV**

Len was taking forever to get back home, and I had no idea where he was! Though I suspected that he was looking for that wierd kid that believed in fairies. I called Gumi and Kaito to see if he had shown up there, but, of course, he didn't.

It had been _six hours_ since I got home, and Len still wasn't there, I decided that it was high time I went looking for him.

The first place I looked was the old shopping district, no one went there anymore and none of the shops were ever open, but Len said that he felt sorry for it and often went there. I checked in all the shops that weren't locked up, but he wasn't in any of them. I was about to leave when a glimmer of light caught my eye.

It was coming from the music shop, which was odd since the music shop closed long before the shopping district did, but nonetheless there was a light coming from it, so I decided to investigate.

I went into the shop and saw a huge black piano. " What was that? " I heard someone say from behind it. " I don't know, just stay down! " I crept quietly to the piano and slowly peered over the edge.

Behind the piano, was Len and Oliver, in Oliver's palm, was a very tiny girl. " Wh-what are you doing here? " Len asked in a panicky voice. " I could ask you the same thing. But I've got more important things to ask. First off, what is that? " I pointed at the girl in Oliver's palm.

" I'm a fairy! " The girl said enthusiastically. " Lapis! " The boys shouted in unison. " What? She's your twin sister, right? Don't twins have telepathic powers? " She asked innocently. "Not For real! " Oliver groaned.

" Alright, she's a fairy, I don't 'wanna hear your stupid explanation, so I'm 'gonna say I believe you. As for my other question- " What is up with your eye kid? " Oliver's bandage was off, and instead of being brown like the other one, it was dark blue speckled with gold and had a silver eighth note in the place of a pupil.

" U-um... that's... um... "

" Can I tell her? " Len asked, looking back at the others. They nodded. Then, Len turned to me and told me the wierdest story I had ever heard.


	10. Magic and Electricity

**LEN'S POV**

I told Rin everything that Lapis and Oliver had told me, I told her about my contract with Oliver and everything else. It felt good, being able to tell her, I had thought that they were going to erase her memory...

" So basically what you're trying to tell me is that you kissed Oliver and you needed an excuse, right? " She asked. "NO!" Oliver, Lapis, and I yelled. " Well, what you're telling me is kind of hard to believe! "

That was actually a good point... " If we can prove it to you, will you believe us? " Lapis asked. " Good luck doing that! " Rin snorted. Oliver and Lapis whispered for a bit, then Lapis summoned some music, and they started singing.

_**" Electricity sparks inside of me**_

_**and I'm free, I'm free...**_

_**free~**_

_**I'm FREE! "  
**_ Suddenly, lightning was shooting out Lapis and Oliver's hands! sarted. " Believe us now? " Lapis asked. " Could you do it again? Just for reensurement? " Cue loud groaning session. This was 'gonna take a while...

**Slighty19: Thanks for the nice review! It was my first one!**


	11. Suggestion and Serious curves

**OLIVER'S POV**

After about five more spells, Rin finally believed us, by that time, we noticed that it was _really _late. I mean like, midnight late, thank god it was Friday! " Well, I guess we should be going, " Len said. " But I still have questions! " Rin argued.

" How about you spend the night at Oliver's house? " Lapis suggested. " Sure! " Rin said excitedly. " Thank you _so_ _very much_ for asking for permission, " I said sarcastically. " I'm _so very sorry, _I seemed to have _forgotten._"

I'm. Going. To kill her. " If you don't want us to come, then we won't, " Len said. " No, no, it's fine! Really! " Why did that guy have such an influence on me? Maybe it's because we were partners or something... Yeah! Let's go with that! It sounds reasonable, sort of...

" Are you sure? "  
" Yeah. "

" Alright, then lets go! "

_-PAGE BREAK-_

" We're here! " I announced as we walked up to the gates of my house. " Holy crap! It's huge! " Rin exclaimed. Her eyes were really wide and her jaw was hanging open. That's right, be impressed you little bugger, be impressed...

We went in and made ourselves something to eat ( that something consisting of frozen pizza and cup noodles ). " Crap! We didn't bring our pajamas or anything! " Len cried. I would've offered some of my clothes, but they would've been too small...

" Just wear one of Oliver's dad's shirts, both of his parents are away right now, so it'll be fine if you do! " Lapis suggsted. " Where are they? " Rin asked. So we went all the way up to my parents room to get shirts while Lapis got the bath ready.

Rin went first, she took a freaking_ hour_ in there, I'll never understand why girls take so long doing stuff like that... Then Len went, and he only took five minutes! Which is just as bad as an hour! Obviously someone needed to educate those two on the proper amount of time in which a bath should be taken.

Anyway, I went in, and just about the time I got out of the tub, Len walked in. And he _just_ _stood there and stared at me. _So I covered all of the parts that needed to be covered with my hands. My sudden movement snapped him out of whatever perverted trance he had been in. "Um, sorry... about that... but... "

" But what? "  
" It's just that... you have some serious curves! " By now, my face was probably as red as a tomato, I mean, _seriously_! It was already embarrassing enough! But he just _had_ to say something!

" I mean, look at those hips! "

And that is how Len got a concussion.


	12. Len's suggestion and partnership 2

**RIN'S POV**

" Len? Are you okay? Len? " He had been out for fifteen minutes, I was starting to get worried. " Seriously, Oliver, what the bleep was that about? " I asked. He just blushed and looked away. " Rin? " He was waking up! " I'm here, Len. "

" Where am I? "

" The living room, Oliver punched you down the stairs, remeber? "

" Oh yeah... "

" Are you okay? You seem kind of loopy... "

" I just had the awesomest idea ever! "  
" What is it? "

" You know Lapis? "

" Yes, I know Lapis. "

" You and her should be partners! "

" What?! "

Don't you have to kiss to be partners? I wouldn't mind if I had known her for a while, but, you know, I hadn't! " That's actually not a bad idea, I've been looking for a partner! " Lapis exclaimed enthusiastically.

" B-but-! "

" No buts! Len and I had to do it, and we barely know each other too!"  
" I think I know you pretty well, I saw you naked, remember? " Len slurred. " So that's what happened, huh? Was he pretty, Len? " I asked.

" He's got more curves then Ms. Sakine! "

" Really? Oliver, let me see! "  
" Quit trying to change the subject! Just get it over with! "  
" But it's wierd! "

" I don't care! Now get over here and kiss this fairy! "

I could tell that Ooliver wasn't to give up anytime soon, so I decided that I had to do it. But, there was still one problem... " How am I supposed to kiss her? Her lips are too small, " I said. " I can shrink people down to my size! " Crap! Now I have to do it!

" Do it, then. " There was a flash of silver light, and suddenly, I was the same size as Lapis! " I thought you had to sing to cast spells. "

" Oliver has to, I don't , I just choose to. "

" Oh... "

" Yeah. You ready? "

" I guess so... "

Lapis took off her headband, pushed back her bangs, and put the headband back on. On her forehead, was a sparkly treble cleff sign, the top was light blue it faded into a light purple as it reached the middle, it really was beautiful...

" Touch it. "

" Touch what? "

" The sign on my forehead. "

So I touched it, as soon as my finger was off it, Lapis was kissing me, it felt _really_ good! It gave me a nice, warm feeling, it seemed as if I was floating on a cloud... Seconds passed, minutes passed, I didn't want to stop...

" Come on guys, you've got to come up for air sometimes! "

Finally, we pulled away, the feeling was gone... I was going to kill that stupid little Brit!


	13. Breakfast and the portal

**LAPIS' POV**

Rin and Len had fallen asleep a few hours ago, and Oliver was starting to get dorwsy... " Don't fall asleep yet, we need to talk about something, " I said. " What? "

" We need to figure out when we're going to take them to Ongaku, if they're 'gonna be our partners, we need to train them as soon as possible! "

" Can we not talk about this tomorrow? I'm tired... "

" No, we need to figure it out now!  
" Fine... Let's take 'em tomorrow... "

" Tomorrow?!That's way too soon!"

" No, it's not... You just said we need to train them as soon as possible. "

" ... But won't their parents be worried? "

" Len told me that they were on a business trip. "

" When? "

" On the way here. I asked if he needed to call them. " Crap! Now I can't think of anything to argue about! " Fine, we'll take them tomorrow... " I sighed reluctantly. " Can I sleep now? "

" Yes. " And so, he slept, it wasn't long before I was sleeping too.

OMG! IT'S A PAGE BREAK! O

I was awoken by the smell of eggs and bacon, which is always a good smell to wake up to. "Breakfast is almost ready! " Rin called from downstairs. As I flew downstairs, the smell grew stronger, making me even hungrier than I already was.

" You're awake! Come help us with this pie crust! " Oliver said as I entered the kitchen. "We're having pie for breakfast? That's not very health, guys... "

" Rin's making eggs anf bacon too, there'll be normal breakfast foods, but we're also making pie, so come help us with it! "

" But I wouldn't want to interfere with your little _moment._ " I said sarcastically. Len was behind Oliver, helping him knead th dough,it was one of those 'You're doing it wrong, let me teach you' kind of things, you know, where the guy holds the girls hands and _"teaches "_ her. It was kind of cute, in a wierd sort of way.

Oliver blushed and jerked away from Len. " Don't do that you idiot! " He huffed. " I've been doing it for five minutes, you haven't had a problem with it 'till now. " They've been kneading dough for five minutes? Dang! They're desperate!

" Shut up! Just put the dough in the pan already! " So he did, then he put it in the ! I bet you didn't think he would! " Eggs and bacon are done, hows the pie? " Rin asked. " We just got the crust in the oven. "

" Alright, then we'll eat these while we wait! " SO WE ATE! It was really good! I'd never had bacon before! Or eggs, for that matter... The timer on the oven went off, Len went to go get the pie crust. A few seconds later, he brought it out, which I thought was wierd because it was jus the crust... But when he put it down, I understood. The pie crust had _rose._

" How do you screw that up?! It's pie crust, you two! What did you use anyway? " Rin asked. " Bisquik, " Oliver replied. " You used bisquik for pie crust? " Oliver and Len nodded. " God, you two are idiots! What are we supposed to do with this? "

" We can still eat it, " Len said, " there's no use in wasting good...pie...bread? " Pie bread? Really? " Fine... " It tasted like a biscuit, I probably should've guessed that since it was bisquik... " Lapis? When are we going to take them? " Oliver asked out of no where.

" We need to pack first, Oliver, we'll go after that, " I replied. Rin and Len looked really confused, so I had to explain stuff to them, _again_. My explanation satisfied them. " Should we go home and pack? " Rin asked. " Yeah, probably. " After they left, Oliver and I started packing, that took a while, but we got it finished!

Rin and Len came back a few hours later with their stuff, then Oliver and I had to show them how to open the portal to Ongaku, which is way too complicated to explain again, so I'm not going to.

The portal was silver and gold and_ very _sparkly, seriously, it's blinding. " You first, Len, " Rin said. " No, you. "

" No,you."

" No,you."

" No,you."

" No,you."

" No,you." It was starting to get annoying, so Oliver and I offered to go with them, they agreed. Oliver and Len went first, then Rin and I went. Then finally, we were in Ongaku.

**The breakfast part was kind of a filler, this was **_**really**_** short before. And if you're wondering where I got the bisquik thing from ( but you're not) My friends and I did the same thing at a sleepover, it was **_**freaking awesome! **_**And yes, we **_**did**_** call it pie bread.**

**JitteryJenna- Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you find this story funny!**

**Slightly19-Why was the LapisxRin kiss hard for you to picture? Did I write it bad? Sorry 'bout that! Also, what Len was thinking wouldn't be appropiate for a K+ story! ;)**


	14. Arrival and You're a WHAT NOW?

**Sorry for the super late update! I got distracted by anime... and toquitos! I don't like toquitos... and also, I had writer's block...again...**

**OLIVER'S POV**

" Alright, we're here! Now what do we do? " Len asked. " Well, I suppose we should get you and Rin some new clothes, you'll attract too much attention wearing those things, " I replied. In Ongaku, everyone dressed as if they were in a fairytale, which I guess was sort of appropriate, considering it was a world of magic...

" Okay, so...where might we get them? " Rin asked. " I have alot of spare clothes at home, I'll get you some there, " I replied. " Where is it? " I pointed to it, since you could see it from where we were.

" Wait wait wait! You live in a 'freakin castle?! " Len exclaimed. " What are you, a servant? " Rin asked. I shook my head. " An advisor? You seem a bit young, but I don't really get how things work here, so..." Again, I shook my head.

" Well what the hell are you then? " Really? How stupid was this girl? " I'm the prince, dumb ass! "

" No, I don't think so..."

" Why not? "

" Because, my brother isn't good enough to get royalty!"

" And what's that supposed to mean?! "  
" Well, you two are dating or something like that, right? I saw your little dough kneading moment. "

" That was nothing! We aren't dating!

" Oh, well that makes the prince thing more believable, then! "

That was a serious waste of time... " Let's just go, guys, " I said, and so, we headed off to the castle!

Sheshe-AnimeLuver: Yeah, I know I need to make them longer, but as I said in the " before the story section " ( that's what I call it, anyway ) I get writer's block... a lot... I really need to work on that...


	15. At the castle and Clothes

**HOLY STRAWBERRY POPTARTS! IT'S AN UPDATE! WHAT IS THIS SORCERY! Sorry for not uploading for so long...again**

**LEN'S POV**

We were finally at the castle after about an hour of walking, it looked so close from where we started, but guess what? It wasn't! But anyway, we were there now, so I guess that doesn't really matter anymore.

We went in the castle, where we were all greeted by attendants and maids and other people like that. " Are my parents here? " Oliver asked a purple haired man who appeared to be a samurai. " I'm sorry, young master, but they just left yesterday for a war meeting in the kingdom of Treble, " the purple haired man replied.

" Oh, okay..." Oliver said, sounding dissapointed. " Don't worry, young master, they'll be back within five days! " the purple haired man exclaimed. " Young master? Who are these two? " he said, pointing at me and Rin.

" This is my partner, Len and this is Lapis' partner, Rin, " Oliver explained to the purple haired man. " Oh, that's nice... WAIT A MINUTE! You two have _partners_ now?! WHAT SORCERY IS THIS!? "

Suddenly, the whole room filled with noise. " The young master has a partner now?"

" It's a boy? How odd! "

" Lapis has one too! It's of the same sex as her, maybe it's normal where they came from... "

" I thought that they were supposed to have arranged partnerships?"  
"No, their majesties changed their minds. "

These were the bits of conversation I could make out through all the noise. " EVERYBODY! SETTLE DOWN! " Oliver yelled. Almost instantly, the noise stopped. " We're sorry, young master, we did not mean to create a disturbance, " one of the attendants said. "It's alright. Now, these two need some clothes. "

" I can handle that! " a girl with teal pigtails exclaimed in an annoyingly cheerful way. " Come one ,the dressing room is this way! " With that, the girl grabbed me and Rin by the wrist and enthusiastically dragged us up the stairs, what fun!

The girl finally stopped in front of a small wooden door with a silver knob. " Here it is, get in there! Try on anything you like! " She shoved us in the room and closed the door. The room was full of large dresses and extravagant shirts with overly poofy sleeves, Rin immeadiatley went for the dresses while I tried to find something less flashy. After searching for a while, I found a pair of brown breeches and a white button-up shirt, I decided not to wear shoes since all the ones they had were too heavy or too small. It was all very simple.

Rin, on the other hand, was wearing a freakin huge blue dress that was embroidered with diamonds and lace, her shoes were made of glass and she had on unecessary gloves that covered her entire arm up to her shoulder. I guess she had found makeup or something too, because it was smeared messily all over her face. " What do you think? " she asked.

" I think you look like a prostitute, " I answered. I got slapped for that. " Well you do! And if you wear something like that out there I think that you'd attract more attention than if you wore your normal clothes! " Rin pouted at me and began a search for more practical clothes. In the end, she found a small brown dress with puffy yellow sleeves that cinched at the wrist and a black belt with a golden buckle, she also wore brown, knee-high boots that laced down the back.

" That's better, " I said. Then, we heard a random knock at the door. " Are you two done yet? Lapis and I are waiting! " Oliver's voice came through the door. " Yeah, we're done," I replied.

I opened the door to see him ( Oliver ) standing there in a navy blue coat with yellow trimming and a yellow ribbon tied around the collar, his shorts were dark blue, also with a yellow trimming at the bottom, he also wore a hat reminiscent of a sailor's hat, it was white with a navy blue bill, there was a yellow line where the bill and the hat met, he wasn't wearing shoes for some reason, you'd think a prince was, but I guess not. With his shoes off like they were, I could see that there was a bandage around one of his feet.

" What happened to your foot? " I asked. " Um... I don't really like to talk about it... " And then, awkward silence ensued! " Where's Lapis? " Rin asked, breaking the silence for us. " She's coming, she was getting changed the last time I checked, " Oliver replied.

" I'm here! The party can start! " Lapis called, flying into the hallway. She was wearing a white vest-like shirt with a collar,purple buttons, and blue sleeves that barely covered her shoulders, she wore a light blue scarf and a light blue skirt that reached her thigh, her boots were white with blue crystals at the top, the most notable feature was probably her hair piece, the band was green and it held a large lapis lazuli stone, as the band expanded, it turnes white and spread out in three thin sprigs near her ears.

" Oh wonderful! You're all here! You all look lovely, by the way, " a random, unknown voice said from above. I looked up to see a woman with short brown hair and a poofy red dress on the ceiling... how odd... she looked kind of like... " Miss Sakine? "


	16. Cannibals and WHAT THE WHAT?

**And here's another one.**

**Rin's POV**

"Ms. Sakine? " Len gasped, looking up at the ceiling. I looke up too, and sure enough, there she was, Ms. Sakine, on the ceiling, in a ridiculous red and black dress. " Who's Ms. Sakine? I know no such woman by that name! I am Vanika Conchita! The greatest princess there ever was! And I'm **hungry!** "

" You stay away from them! " Oliver cried. " What would I do with them? I want _you_. I've never had a prince before, you must be delicious! " Conchita exclaimed, advancing toward Oliver. " Don't touch him! " And now, Len was in front of Oliver. That idiot! We were in a freking magical world! There's no telling what that woman could do to him!

" You idiot! Get back here! " I hissed. " No, no, the boy's fine, I really do like an appetizer before my entree! " Crap! Now she's going to eat both of them! " Well you're not getting either! " Lapis yelled, then she sent a lightning spell towards the woman, it hit her square in the face!

" How dare you! " She screamed. Then, she started chanting something that sounded like it was in some foreign language, over and over she chanted, it started to become hypnotic, I was starting to fell drowsy... " Respect her, Honor her, our great Conchita, all foods in this world are for her, " I started chanting.

There were two other people in the room besided me, my brother, and our Lady Conchita, one was a small fairy with purple hair, the other was a blonde boy with a sailor hat on, he was the prince I believe, the two of them would make a great meal for our Great Lady Conchita...

" Respect her, Honor her, our great Conchita, all foods in this world are for her, " Len chanted as he started walking towards the prince, I guess that the fairy would be left to me then... I started walkng towards her.

" Rin, Len, wait! Don't do this! " The prince cried out. Rin? Len? Was he talking to us? He got our names wrong if he was, I am Servant # 1, my brother is Servant # 2. " Please, Rin! We don't like Conchita, remeber? We don't like her! She's evil! " The fairy yelled.

Not like our Lady Conchita? What a horrible crime! " Respect her, Honor her, our great Conchita, betrayers have to pay the price for what they do! " I chanted loudly. I raised my hand, ready to squish the small fiend when she flew up and kissed me! The horrible thing was kissing me! How dare she! How...dare...she...

" What in the hell just happened? " I asked. I was really confused, I think I might have passed out or something, 'cause I can't remeber anything from the past five minutes. " I'll explain later, " Lapis replied. " Oliver, kiss Len! " she yelled across the room. Why would he...?

I looked over to where Oliver and Len were... " Respect her, Honor her, our great Conchita, betrayers have to pay the price for what they do! " Len chanted, his eyes looked glassy and he had no expression, his hands were around Oliver's neck, he was about to start squeezing when Oliver stretched up as far as he could and kissed him, for a moment, Len looked enraged, but then his eyes started to clear up and his expression softened, then Oliver pulled away .

" What in the hell just happened? " he asked. " No time to explain, we have to deal with her first! " Oliver replied quickly. " I need you guys to distract her for me while I cast a spell, okay? " Oliver said.

And so, while Oliver started his song spell, Len and I went to furiously pounding on Conchita while Lapis pelted numerous spells at her, eventually, we began to get tired, but then, at that very moment, Conchita started to shrink...

" This will not be the last you see of me! " She shrieked shrilly. " No, it won't, you're staying in an anti-magic jar, " Lapis snickered. Oliver picked up Conchita after she was done shrinking and stared at her. " You poor little idiot, you should've known better than to come here after the last time, you only know that one spell, and it's very weak. I'd say go brush up on your magic, but you'll be staying here for the time being, " Oliver said to her mockingly.

" Gakupo! " Oliver called. The purple haired man came running up. " Yes, my young lord? " he asked. " Could you put this in an anti magic jar please?

" Yes, my young lord. "

The purpled haired man took Conchita and went downstairs with her. " You see that you two? That's what we'll be dealing with, _that's _what Merli's magic does to people, but that one only had a bit of black magic in her, others will be much harder to defeat, " Lapis explained. " Who's Merli? " I asked


End file.
